Earthbending
A style of martial art that affects rock and soil, Earthbending is characterized by its even balance between offense and defense. However, unlike Waterbending - Which incorporates the two objectives into unified movements - Earthbending maintains a separation between them. By use of firm punches, kicks, and stomps, Earthbenders can - Depending on their level of skill and power - Do anything from launching destructive projectiles of stone, to raising the ground as protective barriers and shelters, to utterly reshaping the landscape around them. The most notable confirmed practicioner of Earthbending to be named is Toph Bei Fong. Other known Earthbenders are students of hers; those to be named among them are Len, Taw, Zhei, and Huangse. Characteristics As wielders of the element of matter and substance, Earthbenders are just as diverse and varied as the range of control their style allows. Uncompromising, hardy, and stubborn in next to all cases, Earthbenders are nonetheless known for rarely lacking a sense of humor or enjoyment of helping others in need. As well, to help an Earthbender in a problem is to make a friendship that will last a lifetime or longer. They are also known as being steadfastly loyal - To a fault, often times - And oft remember a debt of theirs long after the event which incurred it has been forgotten, even by those to whom it's owed. They also possess incredible talent for teamwork and recognizing when a leader is needed; as well as specifically who should be the ones to take control of a situation. Origin Much like several martial arts of real life, Earthbending's origins are rooted in beasts of the natural world. By observing the movements of creatures referred to as Badgermoles, humans first learned movements which they developed into slightly varied martial arts. They used these arts in self-defense, as well as for military combat. In time, prolonged contact with Badgermoles while training their technique resulted in humans learning to manipulate rock and soil in the same way that Badgermoles themselves still today use in tunneling through the earth they inhabit. Totally blind, Badgermoles likely perceive the world via "Seismic Sense" in the same way as Toph Bei Fong, who personally learned her Earthbending technique by observing Badgermoles on the planet of Fanrong. She is believed to be the only person alive who personally learned Earthbending from Badgermoles instead of training beneath another human. Style For the most part, Earthbenders use a style based on Hung Gar Kung Fu, particularly tiger styles for their strikes and offensive movements and crane styles to land safely back on their feet. To an impressive level, Earthbenders are masters of enduring the attacks of opponents, reading their strengths and weaknesses, and waiting for the best time to attack. As perfectly demonstrated by Toph Bei Fong's application of "Seismic Sense" to read the ground, Earthbenders wait and listen for the right time to act, then act without any doubt in themselves. Key to Earthbending is the ability to act and react with true decisiveness. When the time comes to strike, it must be done without hesitation or uncertainty. If an Earthbender lacks determination, the earth will not respond to their form. Commonly, Earthbenders spend more than half of their basic training on mastering the art of reading an opponent's movements and learning to predict the best time to attack; this is what results in the trademark ability to counter most foes. Masters of this technique can defeat many foes while rooted to one spot, despite also often having the capability to be highly mobile while using their art. However, Earthbenders require constant contact with some matter of their element to be able in combat at all. They are deeply in-tune with the movements of the earth, and though passive traits vary between individuals, trained Earthbenders rarely if ever need sleeping bags or tents to recline on stone ground which would leave others racked by aches and pains; can easily read the emotions of others just by their voices and body language; and for some, can anticipate deception from another individual or the oncoming of a natural disaster by land. As well, one of Earthbending's greatest strengths is how it can be altered slightly to suit different needs. Striking an even balance between offensive and defensive movements, nonetheless, Earthbending is very rigid in stages of practice below mastery for next to all users, and requires an opponent to be unable to easily evade their ground-based movements. Thus, should they encounter an opponent who is unusually adept in aerial leaps, etc., and has great talent in dodging various attacks, Earthbenders are put at a serious disadvantage and can easily find themselves left sitting ducks. Unique Styles As seen in Toph Bei Fong, there are unique branches of Earthbending technique practiced by certain individuals. Specifically, Toph's style differs in that it is based on Chu Gar Southern Praying Mantis Kung Fu. Part of the difference in her style is that she learned first-hand by imitating the original Badgermole users of the art, rather than learning from another human like most Earthbenders. Tied to the girl's use of "Seismic Sense" to perceive the world due to her blindness, Toph's style utilizes very precise footing and a more fluid, adaptable kind of movement. Despite being technically blind, Toph's accuracy and astute perception of her surroundings surpasses even the remarkable level of insight trademark of Earthbenders. In effect, the acute potency of Toph's Earthbending is largely due to how she uses Earthbending as a replacement for sight. As well, her style uses some elements of a technique referred to as "sticky hands" in arts such as Chu Gar and Wing Chun: Through one-on-one practice in which a practicioners's hands are kept on the partner's arms, the apprentice gains an understanding for reading an opponent's movements. Similar to how Toph reads a foe's movements through contact between the ground and the soles of her feet, sticky hands practicioners predict a foe's actions by staying close and keeping their hands on the opponent's arms, wrists, or own hands. While other unique styles may exist, they have yet to be seen. Also, ironically, Toph is the first notable Earthbender to be named in BZPB, yet is also the only one seen thus far to be adept in a style different from the primary technique. However, as she has taken on at least twenty students on the Springtime Planet called Fanrong, this style may soon begin to spread outward. Metalbending Invented and still being perfected by Toph Bei Fong, Metalbending was once thought to be impossible, as most Earthbenders cannot bend processed metal. However, due to her Seismic Sense, Toph was able to locate the small bits of unrefined earth and ore still in the metal while trapped in a cage, and by bending these, was able to manipulate the rest of the metal to escape. In practice, Metalbending shows some similarities to a mix of Earthbending's technique with the movements of Waterbending; as well, rather than being able to control it remotely, Toph seems to require hands-on contact and some degree of force to shape the metal. However, due to the time she's put into it, Toph is able to reshape adamantium into an intricate dragon statue. As the Makuta Ynot has displayed his control over metals as well, Toph has agreed to train his allies so long as Ynot helps Toph hone the technique she created. Symbol The symbol of Earthbending consists of an upright, semi-trapezoidal shape, within the upper-portion of which is a down and leftward facing spiral. From the outer sides of the bottom extend two lines which stop just short of meaning, angle up and then inward to form semi-rectangles, and possess nearly equal lines between these two main lines. Sturdy and solid, the symbol of Earthbending is usually either presented in green coloration or engraved in stone. It can be taken to show a mountain; a perfect symbol of the stern confidence that is absolutely necessary for Earthbenders. However, it vaguely resembles a Badgermole resting on its front paws, and this is oft taken as an alternate reading of the symbol's origins. Techniques Basic-Level Earthbending Earth Manipulation: The most basic form of Earthbending is centered on directing soil and rock, and it is from this basic skill that all other Earthbending skills branch. Earth Projectile: Raising a mass of stone and dirt either by hand gestures or by throwing it upward with a stomp, the user then launches it towards the foe via a strike. Earth Barrier: With a blocking gesture, causes a wall of stone and dirt to jut out of the ground before the user and block an incoming attack. Dust Cloud: By striking the ground quickly, the user can throw up a large mass of dust and debris to obscure the vision of foes, allowing the user to reposition or escape from battle. Earth Crumbling: It is a simple matter for Earthbenders to crumble soil and stone, allowing them to access passages and rooms otherwise blocked off. Adept-Level Earthbending Tunneling: Either by forming actual passages or by drawing the ground past them in a "swimming" motion, trained Earthbenders are able to tunnel through the ground so as to unpredictably change their position. Mini-Quake: A single stomp causes the immediately local area to shudder violently. This can presumably be used to disturb an opponent's footing, but the only user thus far has mainly only used it to get someone's attention or test her student's Horse Stances. Fissure: By stomping onto the ground, a narrow crack is opened outward and away from the user. While generally indiscriminate, skilled Earthbenders seem to be capable of keeping its radius of destruction precise. ' Earth Pillar:' Though only seen being practiced at a much more contained size, this technique is capable of raising pillars out of the ground at great velocity, either for blunt or piercing trauma. They can also presumedly be used for elevating oneself high above the ground or for supporting other structures. Quicksand: Skilled Earthbenders are capable of rapidly dissolving sections of ground into quicksand traps. Those of Toph Bei Fong's level can precisely exclude certain parts of the area affected from collapsing, and execute the technique in a very short period of time. This seems to be a finely-honed version of the "Earth Crumbling" technique basic to practicioners. Earth Armor: By collecting solid rock around themselves, the user is able to form a protective shell that can resist many attacks. However, it significantly hinders their movements, in some cases rendering them completely incapable of movement. Earth Wave: Earthbenders are able to travel at significant speeds by softening the ground beneath their feet and riding atop it as if they were surfing on water. Trivia *It has been confirmed that there are other "bending" arts besides Earthbending, utilizing different elements; the second to be mentioned is Waterbending. *While Earthbending is the official term, it was initially used sparingly in the actual RPG, and to some extent, is still not used much in conversation. Category:Life, the Universe, and Everything